


shameless

by ohioinmymind



Series: unashamed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Shameless!AU, boy touching, mentions of Debbie Gallagher and Liam Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohioinmymind/pseuds/ohioinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam wakes up and steps on a Lego in order to get a hot shower, and he really wishes Zayn would let Liam love him the way he's supposed to. </p><p>Or, a Shameless!AU where Liam is Ian and Zayn is Mickey and they get busy under the bleachers at the baseball field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't intend to make any profit from their use. I just really wanted a Shameless!AU with Liam as Ian Gallagher and Zayn as Mickey Milkovitch. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you're not familiar with Shameless, I seriously reccomend you go watch it. But you don't have to watch it to read this. Eleanor, Harry, and Liam are related. Eleanor is the oldest sister, HS drop-out that takes care of everyone. Harry is the second oldest, super smart, con-man just like the rest of his family. Liam is in ROTC, wants to be in at WestPoint as well as in Zayn's pants. Debbie, Carl and little Liam are their siblings, just read along. They're Gallagher characters, only in here bc I couldn't come up with any other young siblings. 
> 
> Zayn and Veronica (who isn't mentioned here, yet) are Malik's (Milkovitch's) and they're dirty and badass and slutty. Also Zayn is secretly gay and boning his sister's fake-boyfriend. 
> 
> Honestly, this really is just a Shameless!AU with Ziam as Gallavich.

"C'mon, up. At 'em. Up and at 'em, or something fucking like that. Get up."

That's enough of a wake-up call for Liam, doesn't need much more than that. He's rolling over and using his fingers to wipe away the crusting of weird, cakey sleep stuff in the corner on his eyes. And all around his eyelashes--what the fuck even is that stuff? 

Eleanor raises her hand to slap at him again, a precaution to make sure Liam doesn't fall back into bed and pull a makeshift of cloth over his shoulders--the one Harry gave him to use as a cover after Carl used his to extinguish the rats after they didn't recover from his homemade fireworks being inserted into places that Liam was too tired to think about at, _crap,_ 7:19 in the morning. But Liam is an Army trainee and early mornings aren't something that he can afford not to like. 

Her wrist is small and stained--a stamp from that nightclub she and Danielle pretend they don't frequent on Sunday nights. She deserves it, though, El does. Taking care of them the way she does. "I'm up, El," it's a kiss-ass move, but he pecks the top of her head, doesn't let her forget that he's grown up, is suddenly taller than her. "Why don't you go shake Carl, huh? Or I'll do it, he's in the van."

She sighs and Liam can tell she tries not to let her weight rest on him, though she can. She can count on him. But Liam's sister is already walking--being a champ by not screaming at the other Liam's toy--the baby, the one named secondly, because they had seriously fucked up parents.

"Carl slept in the van again? Doesn't he know there's, like, bugs and shit in there?"

"Yep. How ya think they got in there?" Harry's passing them, pinching at Liam's side as he passes, fucking lucky Liam's not awake enough to punch him in the gut because he can totally take him. "You look lovely as ever, sis. Church end late last night?"

The middle fingers are rising early today.

"Fuck you, go help Debbs make breakfast or drag your brother away from his new friends."

"Better than the ones Liam has, I'd take roaches over Malik’s ten out'a ten times."

Eleanor laughs and Liam does consider punching Harry this time, simply on Veronica's behalf. Zayn, maybe not so much. Liam knows he's bad--toxic. There's nothing he can do about that, nothing he wants to. Only he can't sock Harry because Eleanor is trying to worm her way around him to get to the bathroom and _no fucking way--_ he would really like a hot shower this morning.

"No way, I'm showering first." Eleanor has sharp elbows and a strong grip, but Liam barely squeezes by, stepping on one of those stupid Lego’s that other Liam is really too young to be playing with--he could choke. "I've febreezed for the past three days, go hose off in the backyard."

"You're a _dick,_ Liam!"

"Is that really any way to speak to a child?"

"Shut up, Harry. Didn't I tell you to go help Debbie?"

Liam's foot squishes into something, and the squelch isn't enough to make him sick. He's a Gallagher. He doesn't look down to see what he stepped in, just ducks into the shower and listens to their conversation end. It's not as warm as he would have hoped, but it doesn't make his teeth clack or his chin jitter, so he counts it as a win.

"Yeah, I figured I'd take Carl. Less chance of him breaking down over the buttermilk."

"Don't tell me she's upset again?"

"Little Hank's dog died, she's traumatized."

"Ah, _shit._ "

They disperse after that, Liam hears the padding of their feet down the hall, footfalls landing on piles of clothes and pieces of whatever lunch little Liam decided he didn't want to eat. Liam himself, big Liam--this fucking family--he was only concerned with staying away from Carl's traps. Those were a bitch on the toes. 

Scrub here, wash there, Liam is rinsing his hair and reaching for a towel before Eleanor can climb back up the stairs to kick him out. He doesn't have time to do anything other than wash, and when he gets out and wraps the towel around his waist, eyes travelling to the mirror where he has to squint to see himself amongst the steam smudges and ink marks. But he wishes he had stayed longer, because that bruise was pretty nice. Dark and still a little sensitive when Liam ran his hands over it. Just once he wishes he could get some alone time to replay the thoughts--no, _memories_ \--over in his head.

They're nice ones.

Quick and rough and fleeting, and on Zayn's time only. But nice. Very nice.

The door swings open and Liam barely has time to secure the damp towel around his waist before Eleanor is standing in the door way, paperclip in hand. "Don't ever say I'm not a Gallagher, buddy."

"Fucking Christ, El, _knock._ " 

"Hands off your dick, I have an interview in four hours and Carl is filthy." She doesn't take her chance at the shower like Liam thought she would, produces Carl at her hip, hand securely latched to his ear. And he's--actually really fucking filthy. She shoves him in the shower, clothes still on, and picks up the dish soap off the bathroom floor before reaching over the shower curtain and squeezing until Carl's _scent_ is replaced with a mix of citrus and lemon. "If I send him to school smelling like that, they'll call CPS on us again."

"Fucking narcs." 

Liam slides on some boxers, modesty a thing of the past, and Eleanor rattles the shower curtain. " _Language,_ Carl. And you better actually be washing in there, or I'll do it myself."

"That's _gross._ "

All Liam can do is laugh, squirt toothpaste on the end of his finger and scrub. "You know she'll do it, bub."

"I sure will." She kicks the bottom of the tub with her bare foot. "Hurry up. You've got to eat before the bus gets here."

Groans come from behind the curtain and Liam and Eleanor share a look in the mirror. Smiles, they have to fill their days with smiles. He moves faster, spits out his toothpaste and stands back against Eleanor. They stay there, and it's only for a second. But that's all she ever needs. One second and she can carry the world on her shoulders. He lowers himself, does it just so she won't notice, but her chin still hooks over his shoulder. "You okay, Li? You get enough shower time? I don't want those assholes at school giving you shit."

"Eh, if the kids at school don't like me because I smell like Pledge, they can fuck off."

"They definitely can."

Her smile isn't fake, nothing about her ever is. Liam nods and turns his head to join their foreheads. "You need to sleep, I know you haven't slept."

"Let me get you guys to school, and _then_ I can sleep." 

"And then you've got to get up to go to a screening for Jodi's." They both listen hard to make sure Carl is scrubbing, they're convinced by the immense sounds of displeasure he emits from losing the layer of dirt he worked so hard to accumulate. Liam bumps her hip, and prays Harry doesn't let Debbie cry too much into the pancake batter. "We both know you're way hot enough to land a bartending gig."

At least he makes her laugh--one of the laughs where she closes her eyes and the bridge of her nose scrunches just enough to make her look like she's actually kin to Liam and Harry, and the rest of them--another win for him. Two in a row surely isn't bad. "Not that my actual skill set would matter, huh?"

"Hey now," he chastises, deciding that this brother and sister bonding moment has reached it's quota, only because Liam doesn’t need a tardy on his record. Not if he wants to get into WestPoint. He flicks the end of her nose and passes along his towel, so she can wrap it around Carl to soak off any excess junk. They never know with that kid. "You know Harry's the smart one. We keep you around for your looks. Don't sell yourself so high."

"Get your ass to school, Gallagher." Liam moves around her and she pokes him, over and over again in places that hurt to be prodded. "And don't think I don't see those hickeys, you punk. Tell Zayn you're not a carpet."

"I don't even know what that means. And you know if Zayn knows that you know, he'll kill us both."

"It'd be a real shame to waste such pretty faces. Ah, _fuck,_ stop smiling whenever I say his name, Liam."

"Way to show your gay, Liam."

Eleanor pours more soap behind the shower curtain to shut him up. Liam knows it's a joke, thanks god for it. For each and every one of them, especially Eleanor, for being so cool. With the rest of the world against him, even the guy he's supposed to lov-- _like,_ it's hard. But nothing he can't handle. 

He's a Gallagher.

"Just tell Z next time, if he's gonna be a Hoover, might as well suck the hose."

Liam's coy and quick, smiling when he replies. "What makes you think he didn't?"

" _Gross!_ "

"That'a boy, Liam!"

Liam find pants and a shirt that don't smell too horrible, shucks them on and pads his way downstairs. 

It's not the easiest thing waking up to a house full of kids, with neither one of his parents giving enough of a damn to stick around. But he has a little brother that shares his name, another one that's a border line sociopath, and a little sister with a terrible case of detachment issues and flaming red hair. Harry's his best friend, it's only an added bonus that they share a bloodline, and his big sister. Well, she's the best thing that's ever happened to this family. 

So no, it's not so bad. 

Also he's got a really hot boyfriend and _shit--_ he's late for a round behind the baseball fields.

It doesn't suck so badly.

 

 

**/////**

 

"You know if I wanted to burn up in the fuckin' sun I would have stayed in juvie. The food ain't half bad and the yard's just like this one, 'cept it doesn't have all the lines and shit."

Liam is late, but he ran as fast as his legs would take him with his school materials at his back. A practice gun and extra changes of clothes weren't as light as the pen and pencils and paper everyone else got to carry around, but Liam figured these would get him a whole lot farther. He's barely winded, so he chalks his heavy breathing up to Zayn. His heavy stare and less than impressed stance don't scare him, just excite him. 

So do the marks up his arms and the cigarette hanging off his lips, it's the bad boy thing. It's Zayn. 

"Those lines make up the baseball field, you love baseball." Dust clouds up around Liam's duffel bag, he only notices because Zayn makes a face at the dirt that lands on the end of Liam's shoes. Like he doesn't have gunk in his ears and grease around his fingertips. 

Zayn scoffs and passes Liam his cigarette without having to be asked. Signs of a true gentleman. "I like tossin' fast balls at the douches in baseball pants. I love _that,_ not baseball."

"I was barely able to squeeze in a shower before school and Debbs burned breakfast, so me and Harry split a churro down at the 7-11." Liam likes cigarettes, but he thinks it's only out of habit. Weed is better, has a more lasting effect of lightness that he can hold onto. Zayn's always wetting the butt of anything too long, something that Liam never lets him forget. Oral fixation, he calls it. Zayn just likes putting this in his mouth. Inhale, exhale, he's passing back. "So don't be a prick this morning, okay? I'm tired."

Zayn hums around his cigarette and Liam can sense the jeer he's about to make. "I thought you liked my prick?"

Called it. 

Liam rolls his eyes and sits in the dirt, doesn't see anywhere else that would be more comfortable. He temporarily dreams of a day when he could pull Zayn beside him, or even between the vee of his legs. Maybe kiss the back of his neck a little. Be intimate instead of treating this like a surgical procedure. In and out and they're done. 

And Liam's left wanting things he'll never get from Zayn. 

"I like your dick a lot more when you're not inserting it into your personality." 

"Ooh, good one." Liam's really late now, shouldn't have even came over here. But he watches Zayn stomp out his cigarette with the end of his boot. Sees the sole starting to split from the actual shoe, but it doesn't stop Zayn from wearing them. Liam doesn't think there's much of anything that could stop Zayn from doing what he wants. "Don't you have school or something? We were supposed to meet _before_ class. You're lucky I didn't blow you off."

"If you blew me off, who would blow you?" 

That makes him laugh, and if Liam is in love with anything, it's that sound. Short and sweet and all his. Because Zayn doesn't laugh _with_ anyone else, just at them. Zayn sits beside him, pulls out another cigarette that Liam shakes his head at. Can't go to school officially smelling like an ashtray. His finger traces lines in the dirt that he wants to trace on Zayn, the both of them sitting in silence pretending not to smile at each other. 

"You're lucky I didn't leave, makin' me wait like I'm some bitch." Zayn kicks at the dirt some more, and by the pulling corners of his mouth, Liam thinks it amuses him. "I got things to do, you know."

"Then go do 'em, yeah?" 

Zayn shrugs and Liam never takes his eyes away. Knows that as long as Zayn's looking down or whatever, that it's okay for him to look. He just has to make sure to wipe the fascination off his face before Zayn looks back up. As long as Zayn doesn't see it and end whatever they have on account of Liam being a pussy, he's golden. "Fuck it, I like hangin' out with you better. All's I gotta do is get a couple payments, anyway. Crackheads, the lot of 'em."

Liam holds a hand to his chest in shock, he only pretends it's faux shock for Zayn's sake. So he doesn't see the fucking dumb butterflies flitter in his stomach at something other people wouldn't have even blinked at. You take what you can get from Zayn, that's all. "Are you trying to tell me you like me? You wanna go steady next? I ain't got a letterman jacket but I can let you wear my ROTC greens."

"Hey, fuck off, okay?" Zayn proudly displays his middle finger and scoots himself away from Liam, just the slightest bit. Liam watches him muddle through his thoughts for something to say--knows it's muddling because there's not much Liam doesn't know about Zayn--digging his nails into the dirt while he does it. When he looks up, he's looking right at Liam. Full eye contact, no bullshit. "Shootin' the shit with you is alright, but just alright. I'm only hangin' around because I'm gettin' laid."

Liam acts like that doesn't sting, absorbs it for what it is and gives Zayn a light punch to the shoulder, both of them laughing when Zayn falls over in the dirt. If Liam didn't know better, he'd think he actually knocked Zayn over. But he does--know better, that is--and Zayn's just using sprawling out in the dirt, never missing an opportunity to tempt Liam into being even more late than he already is. 

"You look pretty comfortable there."

Zayn's smile is sinister, but alluring. He reaches out a hand, and Liam figures that's as much of an invitation as any. And all he's gonna get. "You gonna make smart comments all morning, or ya gonna get on me?"

Liam doesn't answer, just gets to his knees and takes Zayn's hand. No kisses, that's the rule, not on the mouth anyway. Liam settles for the throat tries to ignore the disrupted dirt spiraling all around them. Zayn's all the way on his back, not caring about stickers or dirt, just Liam. 

He would love if Zayn would use his hands to roam over Liam's body, do anything other than fall to the button of his jeans to pull them down far enough to fit his hand inside. "Get hard for me, Gallagher, come on." 

Liam knows that all he has to do is get Zayn drunk, then, yeah. Then Liam will be the one on his back and Zayn will be above him, busy peppering kisses down his torso and sucking marks into his hipbones. But it's too early for that and Liam doesn't have near enough time. 

Never enough time. 

"Just a hand job, or--"

"Whatever you can give me, Liam." He lifts his hips far away from Zayn's to get his dick out, the hand around him swiping at the head, the foreskin around his cock sensitive and tight-- _fuck,_ Zayn's really good at this. "I'm not greedy."

"Like hell you're not."

Zayn doesn't whine when Liam backs away, but Liam almost does. He feeds on the craving of Zayn's eyes on him, loves the way he feels. Appreciated. As close to love as Liam is going to get from him. "Shuckin' your shirt means a full-fledged fuck."

Liam is really going to have to wash his clothes when he gets home, he gives himself an incentive by throwing his shirt in the dirt, next to his bag. His cock is out and the denim of his jeans is hanging off his hips. But Zayn, resting on a cloud of dust and still looking so fucking _beautiful_ it hurts Liam. Hurts him because he'll never really have him. Never get to appreciate his long nose and cut jaw, his wiry arms with subtle muscles and tattoos that make _no_ fucking sense. Skin that could be darker, is supposed to be but Zayn hates the sun. Makes Liam lather him in sunscreen if they go anywhere remotely too sunny. Never, he'll never get to show Zayn what having him means to Liam. 

"It's the least I could do for makin' you wait so long."

But he can try.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a series. Only designed to take some pressure off of me while writing the BB fic. Of course there will be more, don't know when. 
> 
> Tell me if you liked it?????? Feedback is my everything. Also it tells me if I should share or just keep it to myself bc it's shit, lol.


End file.
